Demons and Humans
by Angelchan2012
Summary: They are said to be demons.'Vampires' as today's society called them.Not all of them are bad, just misunderstood.So what happens when Grimm Vamp  finds Ichi human  and wants him? Is Ichi really human? Yaoi BxB rated M language, smex, rape? please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Angelchan2012: **Okay! Here's one of my newest stories! I thought about this one while looking through stories on Fan Fiction. I was looking through and thought, _there are a lot of vampire fics with ShiroIchi, but hardly any on GrimmIchi._ Well, I'm gonna change that! *smiles proudly*

**Ichi: **That's good that you took certain things into consideration Angel!

**Grimm: **So this is gonna have me and Ichi as the couple?

**Shiro: **Yup!

**Grimm: ***smirks* Cool

**Angelchan2012: **Say the phrase boys!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

They are said to be demons. 'Vampires' as today's society called them. But these were different; no, they didn't sparkle or turn into dust in sunlight, they could cross running water, eat garlic and no, religion had nothing to do with them. They looked like normal people, just like you and me. Not all of them are bad, just misunderstood.

**-Grimmjow's POV-**

Yes, I am one of those bloodsucking demons. My name: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. I have teal colored hair and eyes-I know sexy right?-anyway, I'm 6'2" and pretty capable of protecting myself, due to my physic as well as supernatural heritage. I came to this town out of pure boredom. After being around for so long-600 years to be exact-life gets kinda dull. Anyway, this place I'm at-Karakura town-is supposed to be a hot spot for creatures like me, so I decided to check it out.

As soon as I stepped off the bus, it hit me-a wonderful scent that held a fiery passion. Wow, that was sappy, and I don't do sappy. But for some reason I wanted more; I wanted-no **needed** to find the source of it. That's why I'm lost-I was following it and then it seemed to break off into different places. Whoever this person was, they moved around a lot, but I was going to find them.

**-Normal POV-**

Ichigo was walking home, completely drained (no pun intended) from running around town delivering orders from the restaurant he worked at. His boss was a complete freak! Always 'experimenting'-as the man called it- on the food and forcing his employees to eat it. Kisuke was something else. The red head sighed before opening the door, only to dodge a flying kick to the face from his father. "ICHIGO MY SON! WELCOME HOME!" Isshin shouted, only to land on the ground with a loud 'thump'. "Quit trying to kill your kids, you crazy old goat!" the berry shouted, slamming the door on his father's face when the man tried to give him a hug.

He walked towards his room, saying hello to one of his sisters Yuzu and getting one back while receiving a grunt from Karin. "Are you going to eat Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked, preparing dinner. "Um…maybe later Yuzu, I gotta finish some homework, but I'll come downstairs afterwards okay?" Ichigo answered, continuing his trip when he got the okay from the blond. Once in his room, the berry did his homework and bathed, wearing only pajama pants (he is also wearing underwear, you pervs!). He lied in his bed and shut his eyes, slowly drifting of to sleep.

Grimmjow had finally traced the scent.

He stood outside Kurosaki Clinic and sniffed. In the blink of an eye he was standing outside the window of Ichigo's room on the balcony. The blunette quietly opened the window and stepped into the boy's room.

"So this is where that scent was coming from," Grimmjow whispered, examining the boy's sleeping form. _He's different…_The blunette thought, _he's not an old soul, but there's something about him that's…enticing…he __**will**__ be mine._ Grimmjow cautiously reached his hand out and stroked the boy's cheek. He got a soft groan as response, chuckling he leaned forward and whispered to the boy's ear, "You will be **mine**." As quick as he was there, he was gone. Ichigo stirred awake and sat up, looking around his room. His brows furrowed in confusion, _strange, _he thought, _I thought I heard someone's voice…maybe I was just dreaming, oh well._

"Ichi-nii~!" Yuzu shouted, "Dinner's ready!" "Hurry up before goat face eats it all!" Karin shouted, fallowed by a loud '_THUD!'_ "I'm coming!" Ichigo shouted, putting on a shirt, "Make sure goat face doesn't eat my food!" After dinner, Isshin volunteered to do the dishes, bidding good night to his daughters and kept Ichigo in the kitchen with him. "Son," the old man said seriously, "was there someone in your room with you earlier?" Ichigo stiffened, he looked at the raven wide eyed and said, "No, why?" Isshin sighed and said, "Well, I thought I felt a presence in your room and…nevermind." "What? What do you mean 'presence'?" Ichi pressed, wanting to know whatever information his father knew. "Well, I thought that there was someone in your room with you, but I remembered you came home by yourself…maybe I'm just overreacting, but I could have sworn there was someone in your room." Isshin answered, running a hand through his short black hair.

"There was no one with me dad." The berry answered, "But now that you mention it, I thought I heard someone's voice in there." Isshin's eyes widened, "Do you know whose voice it was?" "No, it's not like my friends can just climb the side of the house just to try and scare the crap outta me." Ichigo retorted, rolling his eyes. His father gave him a serious gaze before saying, "Be careful out there Ichigo…you know other things are out there, and not all of them are human."

Ichigo nodded before retreating back to his room to get some sleep, completely unaware of a certain vampire watching him.

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, so how was that so far?

**Ichi: **Very interesting…

**Angelchan2012: ***sweat drops* Is that a good or bad interesting?

**Grimm: **I liked it!

**Shiro: **Me too!

**Ichi: **It's a good interesting. I wanna know more now!

**Angelchan2012: **Good! Just say the phrase and you will know!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review and look out for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Angelchan2012: **Alrighty then! Here's chapter 2 of **Demons and Humans**! Enjoy *bows*

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters! Please read and review!

Ichigo woke up and got ready for school. He was an 18 year old boy with flaming orange hair a height of 5'9" and deep chocolate brown eyes that were full of emotion. He had a thin but lithe frame, meaning that he was not one to be messed with. He wore skin tight black jeans, with a blood red shirt and converse.

He walked to school and waiting for him was his friends Renji, Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Ishida. They all said their 'hellos' and went off to class just as the bell rang. "So, Ichigo," Renji smirked, "didya get any yet?" Ichigo just froze, then glared at his friend saying, "Why the hell would you ask me something like that?" "Well, you're always scowling; I just figured it's cuz ya haven't been laid yet!" Renji said, smiling, only to laugh when his friend punched him in the shoulder. "Dumbass…" Ichi muttered, "Why do I hang out with you?" "Cuz your life would be boring without me!" Renji said, only to cut the conversation short, "Gotta go Ichi, Rukia wants me to walk her to class."

Renji and Rukia had been going out for years, as well as Ishida and Orihime. So that just left him and Chad the only single ones in the group, Chad being the only remaining straight one of said group. Oh ya, did I forget to mention that Ichigo's gay? Well, ya, he's about as straight as a rainbow. His friends weren't horrified or disgusted, and accepted their friend's preferences.

The day went by pretty quickly for the teens, and they all walked home. Ichigo sighed as he thought about the dream he had after dinner last night. It was dark, the only light coming from a small lamp that was on a nightstand, and next to the stand was a bed. This was all fine except for what was lying on the bed. Ichigo saw a dead body, its throat containing two puncture marks. The corpse was obviously drained of blood, but what freaked the boy out was **who **it was. The body he saw on the bed was none other than himself!

Not many people can say they know how they're gonna die, and Ichigo didn't like the fact that he knew his death. A vampire was going to kill him. Oh, did I neglect to tell you about Ichigo's heritage? I did? Well, let me explain…

Ichigo was not your average human, no; he was born from a banshee. He was a hybrid-so to speak. He could see people's death, the when, where and why, the whole shebang. He could also sense spirits and see other creatures' true forms. He is even able to dissolve-or merge with the darkness. He's pretty bad at controlling his dark powers, so right now one could consider him an ESP. His sisters could also do the same, but they didn't need to begin training until they were 13-they were only 11 at this point. "Ichigo!" Isshin called, snapping the red head out of his thoughts. "Hmm? What is it dad?" Ichigo asked. "How has it been with your training? Is Zangetsu teaching you alright?" the old man asked.

Zangetsu is a long time friend of the family and a hybrid like Ichigo, so Isshin felt that he was the best person to train his son; given the fact that Isshin was only human. "Oh, old man Zangetsu's training is going fine," Ichi answered, yawning, "He's getting tougher on me though, so I can't keep up with his speed sometimes." "Well, that just means you'll have to train harder!" Isshin proclaimed, getting starry eyed. The berry rolled his eyes, muttering, "Crazy old man," and walked off to his room.

The books that Ichigo had were pretty normal, until he pulled the ones out from under his bed (no, it's not porn you sickos!). These books were given to him by Zangetsu; they held information on spells, monsters, spirits and other stuff. These books were also very rare and the berry treasured them as much as he did his family-especially since most of these books originally belonged to his mother. His mother was killed when Ichigo was eight; the boy always blamed himself for it. They were walking home when Ichigo saw someone by the river crying, he didn't know back then that it was a dangerous and deadly spirit that devours the souls of those who come close to it. One can pretty much determine how the boy's mother died.

While reading one of the books, Ichigo got the strangest feeling of someone watching him. He got up from his bed and walked to the balcony and looked outside. "H-hello?" Ichigo asked, feeling stupid for talking to air. When he got no response, he went back inside and continued his reading. He wasn't surprised when he heard someone say, "Heya King. What's up?" Ichigo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and said, "What do you want Shiro?" Said male smirked and said, "I just wanted to see what's going on wit my favorite little fairy!" The response he got was a successful pillow to the face.

"So mean~!" Shiro whined, dropping the pillow to the floor. Shirosaki Ogichi was a pale man who eerily resembled Ichigo, except for his skin, never-ending smirk and eyes. His eyes were gold on black instead of normal eye colors. He was a vampire cat-a creature that drinks the blood of a mortal and then turns into whoever it drank from-although why he looks like Ichigo was still a mystery, considering the fact that he never drank the teen's blood.

"So what are you **really **here for Shiro?" Ichigo questioned, annoyance clearly written on his face. "Well, I felt another presence in the area yesterday, and was wondering if you did too." Shiro answered simply. Ichigo stared at him in disbelief, "Were you the one in here yesterday?" he asked. The albino stared at him wide eyed, "No," he answered, "King, was there someone here?" The carrot top nodded, "My father felt something in my room yesterday but we couldn't tell who or what." Shiro sighed, scratching the back of his head nervously before saying, "Um…about the presence…" Ichigo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You know who it is, don't you Shirosaki?" Said albino grinned evilly, "Yup!" This earned him another successful pillow to the face. "You idiot!" Ichigo shouted, "Why didn't you tell me? So who is it?"

Shiro smirked, walking to the open window. "You hafta find out fer yerself King…I can't give ya all the answers," was all the albino said before jumping off the balcony and landing on the street as a small white cat. _What the hell does he mean by that?_ The carrot top thought, scratching his chin. "Asshole could have at least told me _what _the person is," Ichigo muttered, scowling. He sighed before falling onto the bed, intent on getting a good night's sleep.

Shiro walked into the dark alley-still in cat form-and said, "I know yer there, Grimmjow, might as well come on out." The blunette stepped into the cat's view and muttered, "At least change so I won't look like some crazy ass fucker talking to animals." The albino chuckled and changed into his original form before saying, "What are ya doin' here Grimm? I thought ya never wanted to 'follow the crowd'." "Well, I found something interesting here, and I want it." The blunette answered nonchalantly. Shiro stared at him in shock, then growled at him and said, "You do anything to hurt that boy and I swear…I will kill you!" "I'm not gonna do anything to the boy, but there is something about him that I find intriguing." Grimmjow said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Ya right," Shiro scoffed, "You just wanna eat 'em." Now it was Grimmjow's turn to growl, "I will not eat him, in fact it's quite the opposite…I think he may be a good mate." The albino just stared at him wide eyed with shock and stuttered, "Y-you wanna m-mate with him?" Grimmjow nodded his head. Shiro smirked, and said, "Ya know ya can't, right?" the blunette merely scowled and said, "Why not? I'll just turn him and then we can be mates, end of story!" Shiro laughed at him and said in a serious tone, "You can't change him because he hasn't even gone through his transformation yet." The blunette looked at him curiously and said, "What do you mean he hasn't changed yet? You mean he's **not** human?" Shiro pursed his lips in thought before saying, "Well, he's half human, but that's about all I can tell ya…"

"You're keeping something from me." Grimmjow muttered. "Of course I am!" Shiro exclaimed smirking, "I can't tell ya everything, cuz then ya wouldn't be able to live alone without help!" That statement earned him a punch on the arm. "Ouch! Why is everybody hittin' me today?" he complained, rubbing his arm. Grimmjow sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "You're an idiot Shiro." The albino merely chuckled and said, "You know ya love when I mess wit ya…anyway, better get going, gettin' kinda hungry." The blunette chuckled and the two bid each other good bye. Just before Shiro left, he said, "Seriously Grimmjow…if you do anything to hurt that kid…you will regret it." Grimmjow nodded and said, "I promise nothing will happen."

**Angelchan2012: **So, Grimm wants Ichi as a mate and Shiro refuses to share information! Very interesting…

**Grimm: **I **WILL **get Ichi!

**Shiro: **Fine, just don't hurt him

**Ichi: **Hurry up and get started on the next chapter!

**Angelchan2012: **I will! Just say the phrase and I can get started!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please review! And look out for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Angelchan2012: **Here's chapter 3! I'm glad all you bunnies are enjoying this story so much!

**GrimmIchiShiro: **Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!

Ichigo woke up and glanced at his clock, the screen emitting the time 6 o' clock in blue numbers. He was glad there was no school, _thank God for graduation! _Now Ichigo could get on with his life, or at least study more on using his powers. The red head got up from his bed, taking a pair of boxers, pants, and tight fitting shirt and went to the bathroom to bathe. Once out of the room, Ichigo grabbed his keys and phone, before leaving a note for his family to see in case he wasn't back by the time they were up. He normally went on morning runs to keep in shape, of course with old man Zangetsu's training he didn't really need to run, but doing so made him feel normal.

It was still dark outside, which the carrot top was thankful for; he always felt calmer in the dark, why, he didn't know. While walking, the teen could undoubtedly feel someone watching him. He glanced around, looking for anything out of the ordinary. _I __know__** something's **watching me, but what? And why? _The boy thought, putting his hands in his pockets. Just then, there was a rustling noise from the trees, causing the teen to look around again. "I know you're there, just come on out and nothing will happen." Ichigo said softly, the same way he would to comfort his sisters when they were down.

A small shadow fell from the trees and the next thing he knew, Ichigo was on the ground, looking at a small child wearing a tattered green dress, and had pointed ears. _Oh great, a pixie,_ Ichigo thought, _and she doesn't even have her wings yet! _The young pixie looked at Ichigo with wide, scared grey eyes and said, "Pwease help me! Nel is lost and can't find mommy!" Ichigo sighed and said, "Okay, just calm down, Shh… it's okay, I'll help you, got it?" cradling the girl in his arms like a baby. The girl nodded, sniffling and said, "Thank you misther! You're so nice!" Ichigo smiled at her and asked, "What does your mommy look like? We need to know what she looks like to find her." Nel nodded and said, "She's weally tall and has long, blonde hair! She's very pwetty!" Ichigo laughed a little and nodded, "Okay, so blond, tall and 'pwetty' as you say."

It didn't take long for the red head to find the girl's mother; he already knew she'd be in the forest outside of town. Yes, Ichi walked there-but only because he wanted to take his time. When he dropped the girl off he kneeled in front of her and said, "Okay, Nel, be careful next time got it? You don't want to be separated from your mom again." Nel smiled and nodded before saying, "Thanks Itsygo! You're so nice!" she then gave him a hug. Ichigo smiled and returned the gesture, before nodding to the girl's mother-who he later found out, was named Harribel-and began the walk home.

Once he was back inside the town, he noticed that it was starting to get brighter. He checked his phone and saw that it was already 8 o' clock. _Damn, _Ichigo thought, _it took me two hours to help that kid? Well, since old man Zangetsu's gone 'till next month I guess I can study more. _The red head stopped walking, feeling someone else nearby. He looked around for any sign of movement or noises. Hearing none the boy continued walking, only to jump when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hahahaha! Scared ya!" Shiro laughed, removing his hand to hold his stomach. "S'not funny, asshole!" Ichigo shouted, glaring daggers at the albino. The paler of the two only laughed harder, "D-do you honestly think…hehehe…that you…could scare me?" Shiro said between gasps. The look he got made him shut up instantly. _And I thought __**I **__was scary, _the vampire cat thought, shuddering. "What is it this time Shiro?" Ichigo grumbled, opening the front door, glad his family was still asleep. "Just wanted to visit my favorite Strawberry~!" the albino answered in a sing-song voice. Ichi rolled his eyes, entering his room and locking the door to make sure his old man doesn't burst in. "Really? You just wanted to visit?" the red head questioned, eyeing the creature suspiciously."Of course not!" the albino answered, "I wanted to know if you've felt that presence again recently." Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair and said, "No, I haven't, but I keep getting the feeling that something's watching me…and I can't tell if it's you being stupid or something else." "So mean~!" Shiro whined, pausing to think about what he just heard.

"Well, better get goin'! Bye Ichi!" the albino exclaimed, jumping out of the boy's window and running down the street as a cat. _Asshole, _Ichi thought, _he knows something…but why won't he tell? He's just like Urahara sometimes…so mysterious._

Grimmjow walked to the albino's apartment, intent on getting information on his soon-to-be mate. He knocked on the door, only to open it a moment later. He's not the most patient man in the world. Once inside, he sat on the couch and waited for the cat. When the albino finally entered his apartment, he was surprised to see the blunette asleep on the couch-Shiro climbed in through the window. "…Grimmjow? What the hell are ya doin' here?" Shiro asked, slapping the blunette on the back of the head. "What the fuck?" Grimm shouted, rubbing his head, "That hurt, asshole." Shiro rolled his eyes and said, "Oh please~! I've hit ya harder than tha! Now what I wanna know is wha the hell are ya doin' here!" Grimmjow sighed and said, "Well, I wanted to know a lil' bit more about the kid and you seemed like the one to talk to about it…"

Shiro looked at him shocked, before golden eyes narrowed into slits, "Why the fuck would ya come ta me when ya can find out fer yerself?" he hissed. The blunette smiled sheepishly and said, "Well, when ya told me he wasn't human I was kinda worried 'bout what he might be." The paler of the two groaned, muttering, "Stupid, nervous vampire….Can't ya just go meet 'em yerself? He knows tha yer followin' 'em." Grimmjow stared at him wide eyed before asking, "He knows it's me?" "Well, not exactly," the albino muttered, "he knows **something's **followin' 'em, but he just can't tell what…my best guess is tha it's **you** followin' 'em." The teal haired male looked at the floor at the last comment, muttering, "So what if it is…"

Shiro rolled his eyes and smirked at his friend's stupidity. "Ya know…" the pale man said, sighing while rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess I can…introduce ya to 'em." The blunette's head snapped up to look at the albino with wide eyes full of hope. "You would?" Grimm asked, a little too eager, even for him. Shiro chuckled, enjoying the fact that a hybrid could get his friend so riled up. "Ya, I guess so." He answered nonchalantly. Inside his mind, Grimmjow was dancing and squealing like a high school girl who just got the hottest guy to go out with her. Outside, he played it cool and said, "Thanks."

**-Meanwhile-**

"Well well…" a silver haired man said smirking, "never seen one of these before." "What is it Gin? What have you found?" a darker toned male asked, stepping towards the kitsune yokai. Gin smiled at the man and said, "I've found a hybrid…but not just any hybrid, a **banshee **hybrid." "A banshee hybrid?" a tall brunette asked, stepping out of the shadows. "Yup!" Gin chirped happily. "Those are extremely rare…" the man murmured, "he'd definitely be an interesting addition to our _collection_." "I like yer thinkin' Aizen-sama!" Gin smirked, admiring the brunette's intelligence, "Don't you like the way Aizen thinks, Tousen?" "Of course I would," the darkest of the three-Tousen-muttered, "you wouldn't think any less of a dragon would you?"

**Angelchan2012: **Holy crap! Okay, so who thought that Aizen was gonna be a dragon?

**GrimmIchiShiro: ***raises hands*

**Ichi: **I kinda figured that you'd make Aizen something super dangerous...

**Shiro: **Me too!

**Grimm: **I agree wit them on that!

**Aizen: **I think it fits my personality perfectly

**Gin: **Yup! *hugs Aizen*

**Everyone except Aizen and Gin: **O.O

**Angelchan2012: **H-how the fuck did you two get in here? Get the hell out!

**Gin: **Tsk, tsk…little girls shouldn't talk tha way *ties up and gags Angel*

**Aizen: **Good job Gin *captures all the other characters and ties them up*

**Gin: **Now…if ya'll behave we might let ya out, okay?

**Aizen: **If you want to find out what happens to Ichigo and company in the story as well as the commentary, you'll have to watch out for the next chapter and review this one

**Gin: **I'd be quick and review if I were you, that is…if ya wanna see these people alive again *smirks and places blade by Angel's throat*

**Angelchan2012: ***tries to speak through cloth* Mmmph! Mmmph! *tries to lean away from the blade*

**Grimm: **Let her go!

**Ichi: **You guys are gonna get it!

**Shiro: **I'mma kick both yer asses when I get outta here!

**Gin: **Try and escape and she dies *holds Angel and places blade against her neck*

**Angelchan2012: ***muffled sobs* T.T

**Aizen: ***looks to readers and smiles* So, if you want to find out what happens, you know what to do. *walks away smiling* *looks to Gin* keep an eye on them Gin, especially the girl

**Gin: ***smirks* Yes sir!


	4. Chapter 4

**Aizen: **Well, looks like chapter 4 is here…but what a shame, seems like we still can't let you go…sorry, Angelchan *strokes her hair*

**Angelchan2012: ***whimpers while shaking*

**Shiro: ***growls* Let her go!

**Ichi: **Ya, she didn't do anything to you!

**Gin: **But she made us the bad guys

**Grimm: **It's just a story!

**Gin: **I know that! *slaps Grimm across the face* I meant that I'm tired of bein' the bad guy!

**Angelchan2012: **Mmmph? Mmmph mmmph! _(Really? I can help with that!)_

**Aizen: **Sorry my dear Angel, but you should have done so earlier *raises blade to kill her*

**Angelchan2012: ***cringes in fear while crying*

**Grimm: **Wait!

**(Please read and review! Angel doesn't own Bleach or its characters!)**

_**Commentary is to be continued…**_

Ichigo sighed as he rested his head against the pillow, _those dreams are getting more vivid, _he thought. Every time he had that dream it was more bloody and violent, but something about them changed. Just as he fell into the darkness of dreams he could see what was happening as an outsider looking in.

_The room is dark, with chains connected to the walls. The only source of light was a small torch hanging from the wall. Ichigo could see himself dangling from the chains and saw that his body was thinner than normal. Also, he no longer had vampire marks on his neck, but instead saw a much more horrible fate. The boy could see that his head had been repeatedly been smashed against the wall. His chest also had deep gashes and claw marks on it, while his stomach had been sliced open; his innards for all to see on the ground. There was so much blood… He also noticed that the blood was not only coming from the wounds on his chest and stomach, but from his lower regions. 'I'm gonna be raped?' Ichi wondered in horror. Just before he woke up, the last thing he heard was guttural demonic laughter._

Ichigo bolted upright in his bed, sweat glistening across his body while he tried to regulate his breathing. "What was that? What did it mean?" Ichi whispered to himself, wide eyed and scared. _What kind of creature would do something like that? Why to me? What does it really want? _Ichigo thought, suddenly running to his restroom to empty his stomach of its contents. _I've never had dreams that gave me this kind of reaction before,_ the teen inquired, _what could it mean?_ He did the only thing he could think of to find an answer: look in the books.

He reached under his bed and pulled out the box that (hopefully) had the answers he was looking for. While flipping through one of the books, the carrot top paused, only to sigh in annoyance. "What is it **now **Shirosaki?" the teen muttered, sitting up in his bed. The feline smirked and said, "So mean King~! Jeeze...And here I was, tryin' ta help ya meet new people."Ichigo stared at the male, curiosity evident on his face, while asking, "What do you mean-" Just then, Ichigo felt it-the same presence that he'd felt throughout the week.

"Sh-Shiro…you **brought** the person who's been following me all week…**with you**?" the teen asked, wondering why his friend would be so stupid. "Ya, so?" Shiro asked, folding his arms over his chest. "I hope you know the person, otherwise, you're dumber than I thought you were." Ichi muttered, receiving a soft punch on the arm. "Of course I know the person, dumbass!" the albino yelled. After the pair wrestled for a bit, Shiro stood up, ran a hand through his snow white hair and said, "Ya can come in now, blueberry."

Grimmjow climbed in through the window, growling, "Told ya not ta call me that, asshole." Ichigo froze, chocolate pools meeting teal ones. The berry's breath caught in his throat, _so __**this **__guy's been stalking me? Why?_ He decided to voice his thoughts to the blunette, "Why were you stalking me? What do you want?"

"Well, I was followin' ya because you seemed interesting to me, and as for what I want…" Grimmjow answered, giving the berry a lustful expression, hoping the boy would get it. Ichigo blushed enough to put a tomato to shame, stuttering, "Y-you were f-following me because you l-like me?" Grimm smirked, saying, "Sexy and smart…I knew I made a good choice in a mate." Shiro chuckled and said, "Ichi, this is Grimmjow, Grimmjow this is Ichigo." "Strawberry, huh? Cute," the blunette smirked, enjoying the fact that he could get the teen to blush as red as his namesake.

"W-whatever…" Ichi scowled, facing Shiro he said, "Look, Shiro, I kinda got work to do so…" "Aww, yer throwin' us out? So mean~!" the albino whined, only to stop and look at Ichigo seriously, "Whaddaya mean ya got work ta do? I thought ya graduated already, unless…" The red head face palmed, saying, "I **did** graduate, dumbass…I meant I had supernatural work to do." "Oooh…. So what ya workin' on?" the albino asked, glancing at the books on Ichi's bed. The carrot top sighed, "It's nothing too bad, just…uh, well, maybe I can tell you later, okay? Besides, I should get the facts right before I say anything." Grimmjow tilted his head to the side in curiosity, _what's wrong with him? He seems kinda scared about something…_ "Hey Ichi," the blunette said, getting the kid's attention, "why do ya seem so scared? I mean, ya look freaked out about something, maybe I could help."

Ichigo stared at the vampire in shock, _is this guy serious? We just met and he wants to help me? He's either really sweet-I mean kind- or really stupid._ "Why would you want to help me?" the teen asked. "Well, I'll do anything for my mate, and seeing you freaked out worries me." Grimm answered, eyes full of concern and tenderness. Ichigo could see that the blunette meant every word and his chocolate brown eyes softened, a small smile gracing his lips. "Aww~!" Shiro cooed, "How cute~!" Both the hybrid and vampire glared at the albino, muttering, "cockblock…" Shiro heard both of them and fell to the floor laughing, "Man!...ya guys **must** be mates…"

Grimmjow rolled his cyan eyes at the albino's stupidity, facing Ichigo he asked, "So, what's the matter? Ya never answered my question." The red head looked back at the vampire, worried about whether or not to tell him. Sighing, Ichi said, "Well, I've been having nightmares recently and-" "Nightmares 'bout what?" Shiro asked seriously, the remaining two looked at him shocked, thinking, _Where the fuck are these mood swings coming from? Creep…_

"Well," the carrot top continued, "at first it looked as though I was going to be killed by a vampire," he looked at Grimmjow, worried about what the blunette would think. Said blunette gave him a look that said 'continue'. "But now…" Ichigo shuddered, "I'm not sure **what's** gonna get me." Both the vampire and cat's eyes widened, Grimmjow thinking, _well, he knows __**I'm **__not gonna kill him…but who __**is**__? _Shirosaki's eyes narrowed, "What exactly happened in yer dream Ichi?"

The red head fidgeted under the albino's intense stare and mumbled, "Well, it's kinda hard to explain…" Grimmjow sighed, looking to Shiro, he asked, "Ya want me to reveal it?" The palest of the three nodded, and Grimm stepped towards the red head. Ichigo stepped back, a little scared as to what was going to happen. "What are you gonna do?" he asked, fear evident in his voice. "I'm going to unlock your mind, allowing me and Shiro to see what happened in your dream." The blue haired man said, trying to soothe the teen by explaining it. Said teen looked at the two nervously before finally nodding. Ichigo stood still as Grimmjow leaned forward and bit the teen, drawing a small gasp from him. Shiro then stepped towards the vampire and placed a hand on Grimm's back, channeling his power through the vampire as to see the dream as well.

**-Inside the dream-**

_The two males watched in horror as they saw something with large claws and fangs tearing at Ichigo's flesh. The red head screaming and crying in pain, blood flowing down his body and across the wall. The teen even had blood coming from his ears, signaling some type of head trauma. Grimmjow also seemed to notice that Ichigo was not only bleeding from the front of his body, but also from his bum. 'So he's gonna be raped and murdered?' the blunette thought, eyes narrowing dangerously. _

**-Outside the dream-**

Grimmjow released his hold on the red head, growling slightly. Shiro's eyes were narrowed in anger, both males thinking, _this better not happen to Ichi…I won't let it!_"Well, now that you know what happened-err, what's going to happen, maybe you guys can help me find out what's gonna get me?" Ichigo asked, hoping the guys wouldn't mind how he phrased the question. "We'll help ya, but what happened in yer dream **isn't **gonna happen fer real." Shiro answered. Grimmjow nodded in agreement, holding Ichigo and said, "Nothing's gonna happen to you, my mate." Ichigo couldn't help but feel comforted by their words, thinking, _they really will protect me…maybe I __**am **__Grimmjow's mate…_

The boys looked through the books till the early hours of the morning, finding absolutely nothing. "Damn," Ichi muttered, "how the hell could there be **nothing** on the dream I had? There has to be at least **one **type of creature that can create a scene like that." Shiro pursed his lips in thought, "Well, I haven't been 'round long enough ta fight anythin' tha can do somethin' like tha." The look a-likes stared at the vampire for answers. Grimmjow scowled in thought, "Hmm...Nope, I've never met or seen anything that could do that, sorry."

The boys continued to chat, allowing Ichigo and Grimmjow to get to know each other, completely unaware of the demons watching them through a glass orb. "The red head will definitely be a good addition to our collection," Aizen mused, smirking. "So, when we finish takin' his powers what are we gonna do wit 'em?" Gin questioned. "Simple," Tousen answered, "we make him one of our slaves." The trio laughed evilly, eagerly anticipating the arrival of their newest toy.

_**Back to the commentary:**_

**Aizen: ***stops in mid swing* what is it?

**Ichi: **Let us go and she'll write a story about you and Gin-

**Shiro: **And this time you guys **won't **be the villains!

**AizenGin: **Really?

**Angel & GrimmIchiShiro: ***nods*

**Aizen: **Hmm…*eyes the group suspiciously* I suppose…

**Gin: **I'm happy! *smiles* Yay, I won't be the bad guy! And I'll have Aizen-sama wit me! *removes the gag from Angel's mouth*

**Angelchan2012: ***breathes in* phew! Thanks, but, um…could ya untie me? I'm a lil' uncomfortable this way, and I can't write stories like this.

**Gin: **Sure thing!*unties Angel*

**Angelchan2012: **Oh ya! I have a poll up on my bio, and I wanna know: Do ya'll want **Sacred Creatures **to have MPreg? I know some do and some don't, that's why I'm gonna side with the one that gets the most votes. Oh, boys, could you say the phrase?

**Grimm: **Ya want us to say it, or Aizen and Gin?

**Angelchan2012: **All of you!

**GrimmIchiShiro & AizenGin: **Please review and look out for the next chapter!


	5. Author's Note! Please Read!

**Angelchan2012: **Okay, I know ya'll are probably thinking this is a new chapter, but unfortunately…it's not

**Everyone: **WTF! Why not!

**Angelchan2012: **Well, that's simple to explain, apparently, my flash drive decided to fuck up on me today and well, all the chapters just decided to magically disappear on me. So as of today, all my chapters for my stories, yes **ALL OF MY STORIES** are gone! *cries* I don't know why it did that, but don't worry; I will try to fix it and re-write the chapters as soon as possible! Please bear with me, as I didn't know that this would occur!

**Shiro: ***worried tone* So, what's gonna happen ta us now Angel?

**Angelchan2012: **Don't worry Shiro; I'll work on fixing and updating the stories quickly. But, as much as I hate to say it, all of my stories will have to be put on…*breathes in* HAITUS for now until further notice! *breathes out* God, that hurt just to say! *cries*

**Ichi: ***holds Angel* It's okay, I'm sure we'll fix this…so please, just put the stories on 'Story Alert' for now and wait, because we really didn't want this to happen!

**Grimm: ***while holding Angel* Please don't be angry with Angel, and if you'd like, feel free to send her a PM as well, because this shocked her and scared the shit outta her! As well as us! There will also be a notice of this posted on her profile and you can read it there too!

**Angelchan2012: **Again, please be patient with me and when you see an update on a story, you'll know that **that **story is no longer on HAITUS, but please keep in mind that updates for **any and all** stories will be slower! Until then, wish me luck for writing the chapters!

_Yours Truly,_

Angelchan2012


End file.
